Problem: First consider the expression for: $9$ plus the product of $4$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-6$ times that expression and then add $-1$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is $9$ plus $4x$ $4x$ $ + 9$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (4x + 9) = \color{orange}{-6(4x+9)}$ What does adding $-1$ to $\color{orange}{-6(4x+9)}$ do? $-6(4x+9)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(4x+9)-1$.